Honoka's Scent
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kotori just can't help herself. Dedicated to Miyuki-chan, A.K.A OuMiyuki


**Honoka's Scent**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I just felt like writing this because Miyuki-chan wants a HonoKoto from me. So, here's to you, my friend~! A..kind of a gift of apology for not updating "A Little Bird's Call". I left you all hanging for too long so I wanna make it up to you. Ehehe~!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kotori is in the shower of Honoka's home. She just got done shampooing her long, beautiful ash-brown hair and is now rinsing it. Her eyes are closed, a peaceful looking expression on her face as she looks up at the warm water just hitting her cute face. She is sleeping over with Honoka tonight and this excites her quite a lot. It's one of those days where she can cuddle with her girlfriend as much as she wants. And Honoka won't mind because she loves the cuddling. Humming some of Muse's songs to herself, she lets herself be relaxed by the warm water blanketing her body with some steam rising to cover it as well. It's been a long day since dance practice and Honoka couldn't help but invite Kotori for a sleepover because that's how she is. She just loves Kotori way too much to let her go.

Turning off the shower after about 5 minutes, she dries herself, wraps a towel around herself and looks in the mirror for a moment. She stares at her cute reflection for a moment before giggling and makes her way out of the bathroom. She notices that Honoka still hasn't come back, so she might still get a chance to…do some things that she won't tell Honoka herself. Like lying on the bed, smelling her girlfriend's pillow for example. And that's just what Kotori is doing right now. She plops on the bed, hugging Honoka's pillow, taking a whiff and rolling around a bit, clutching the pillow in her arms.

"Ahhhh, Honoka-chan's scent~!" she squeals. "It smells so good! Oh, my gosh! I can't get enough of it~!" She takes another whiff and rolls around on the bed once more before jumping out of it, not noticing her towel just got loose and plops to the floor. "Mmm…I love you, Honoka-chan. Very much…I want to be with you forever…"

She has the pillow just covering her lips, but she is blushing and smiling at the same time. She just can't help herself, really. She loves Honoka too much just to do things that she herself won't be able to tell. It's too embarrassing for her. She wonders what she might do if the happy ginger ever discovered her little secret of hers.

And speak of the devil, Honoka is just at the right time to witness the whole thing.

"Same to you, Kotori-chan~!"

"EEP!" Kotori squeaks so adorably that Honoka is just about to squeal with delight hearing that sound. The ash-brunette slowly turns toward the ginger, dropping the pillow, showing her nude body fully.

Honoka just lets out a "Pfft~!" and Kotori looks down to notice that her towel isn't around her body anymore.

"H-hyaaaah!" She shuts her eyes tightly and covers her chest while turning away. "D-don't look! I'm so sorry! P-pretend you didn't see anything!"

"Why not~?" Honoka says. "I saw the whole thing right in front of me the moment I came upstairs."

"EH!?" Kotori squeaks again. Her back is still turned and her arms are still covering her chest. "Y-you mean…you saw…th-the whole thing…w-with me hugging your pillow..and everything?"

"Yup! Every last one of your cute actions, Kotori-chan~" Honoka replies.

"U-uuuuu….!" The ash-brunette whimpers. "I…I just want to crawl into a hole right now…!"

"Ehehe! Don't be silly~!" Honoka casually walks toward her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind. "Didn't I tell you that your actions were cute? There's nothing to be embarrassed over something like this."

"B-but…I've been outed as a p-p-pervert…" Kotori stutters out the word.

"And why's that~? Because you love me so much~" Honoka says. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about that." She hugs her girlfriend a bit tighter, whispering in her ear. "Hey…Kotori-chan. Did my pillow smell good~?"

Kotori feels her body quiver from her breath just tickling her ear. "Y-yes…y-your scent smelled…good."

"I do my very best to keep myself clean just to give the perfect scent~" Honoka whispers as she cuddles with her, leaving some kisses on the left side of her neck. Her hands move slightly to get a feel of Kotori's soft skin. "Do I smell good right now? Does your girlfriend smell good when she's right in front of you~?"

"H-Honoka-chan….hyah…!" Kotori shuts her eyes tightly from Honoka blowing in her ear again and the kissing on the side of her neck. "Y-you smell nice….yes. Your scent is exactly the same. I-I love it."

"That's good~" Honoka gives one last kiss on the side of the neck before pulling away, gently turning her girlfriend to face her. "Kotori-chan…you don't have to cover your body like that. We're both girls, remember?"

"B-but…it's so embarrassing…"

"Doesn't matter. Truth is…I like looking at your sexy body. May not be as sexy as Nozomi-chan's, but I would prefer looking at yours. Because you're so cute~"

Kotori whimpers as she slowly uncovers her chest and Honoka embraces her.

"You must be cold. Don't worry. I'll do whatever I can to warm you up."

"H-Honoka-chan…" She can feel her girlfriend cuddling her once again, feeling her warm body rub against hers. It feels really good and being close to Honoka like this feels good as well. She rests her head on her chest while putting her hands on it as well.

The ginger slightly pulls away to face her and smile. "I love you, Kotori-chan. Very much. I don't care if you're a pervert or not. I love Kotori-chan for who she is. No keeping secrets from me, you hear~?"

"Mmph!" Kotori nods. "I-I promise…Honoka-chan."

They lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Kotori doesn't care if she's naked in front of Honoka anymore. This is Honoka she's seeing and that's what the ginger deserves to see, plus her slightly perverted side. That's all that matters.

 **A/N: I just love writing Shy and Embarrassed Kotori. It makes her so adorable that way. So, I decided to write her like that. Hope you all enjoyed this little piece everyone, including you, Miyuki-chan. Hopefully, I'll get to "A Little Bird's Call" soon.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
